J'aurais dû le voir venir
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: "Je suis désolé Harry. J'aurais dû le voir venir". Tom/Harry.


**J'aurais dû le voir venir…**

 **Disclaimer:** Traduction de la fiction anglaise « I should have seen it coming » de Kaede Ravensdale.

* * *

C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui. Les yeux de Tom Jedusor fixaient lourdement la date encerclée sur le calendrier à côté de sa tasse de café noir qu'il sirotait calmement. Cela fait dix ans, mon amour. C'est difficile à le croire. Je vais te rendre visite plus tard. Je vais t'apporter des fleurs. Nous aurons un de ces pique-niques que je sais que tu aimes.

Mais d'abord, il était temps pour lui de répéter son rituel annuel pendant la majeure partie des quatre dernières années. Il parcourra leur album pour se souvenir de leurs moments les plus importants ensembles. Ensuite, il rassembla un panier des aliments et fleurs préférés de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il partit alors le retrouver. L'amour de sa vie. Harry Potter.

Tom prit sa tassa et la posa dans l'évier avant de partir dans le salon. Il prit l'album sacré en cuir de sa place habituelle. Il s'installa dans le divan avant de le poser sur ses genoux. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir doucement et chaleureusement la couverture lisse et bien entretenue de l'album avant de l'ouvrir. Il sourit à la vue des photos à l'intérieur.

* * *

En agrippant sa tasse de cidre épicée et ses couches de vêtements contre celles de son aimé, Harry se pressa contre le torse de Tom. Le brun gloussa en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit et en appuyant on menton sur sa tête.

\- « Il gèle ici, Tom. » Son souffle sortit dans une brume quasiment argentée. « Mon nez est rouge et coule. J'ai l'impression que mes doigts vont tombés. »

\- « Je t'avais dit d'apporter des gants avec toi. L'Alaska est plutôt connu pour avoir un climat froid. Tu veux y aller ?» Harry secoua la tête obstinément.

\- « Oh, mais je pensais que tu avais froid mon amour. »

\- « Je suis gelé, mais l'Aurore Boréale est trop belle pour qu'on parte aussi vite. Nous pouvons revenir à Londres dans quelques heures ! Je ne veux pas la manquer. »

\- « Alors nous le ferons pas. Donne-moi tes mains de poupée. » Harry mit sa tasse de cidre de côté et tendit ses mains à Tom. Le brun les prit dans ses mains entre ses gants de laine et souffla dessus. Harry trembla.

\- « Ca brûle ! »

\- « Tu es près d'être gelé. Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? »

\- « Je supposes que non. » Ils étaient assis là comme ça sur le capot de la Jeep louée pour le reste de la nuit, regardant les aurores boréales passer.

* * *

\- « Viens ici, Tom. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Tom ! »

\- « Non, Harry ! »

\- « Thomas Elvis Jedusor, viens ici maintenant quelqu'un doit jouer avec moi ! »

\- « N.. ! »Sa réponse fut interrompue par une giclée d'eau chlorée qui heureusement manqua le livre qu'il lisait. Il le mit de côté, il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et secoua ses cheveux maintenant dégoulinants. Tom se leva de la chaise longue de la piscine avec ses yeux brillants posés sur le garçon aux cheveux corbeau. « Vous, Potter, vous payerez pour ça maintenant ! » Avec des éclats de rire, Harry se précipita dans le côté de la piscine où l'eau était plus profonde. Le brun plongea dans la piscine et nagea jusqu'à lui.

* * *

\- « Encore une promotion, encore une, je ... Tom, c'est vraiment impressionnant ! » Le restaurant était faiblement éclairé par des bougies à la rose flottant sur l'eau dans des petits pots. Les tables étaient drapées d'une nappe blanche. C'était un nouvel endroit ! Un restaurant cinq étoiles. Cela prenait normalement beaucoup de temps voir une éternité pour y obtenir une réservation. Il ne fallait que le meilleur pour Tom et son bien aimé. « Vraiment, je suis fier de toi, je sais que tu travailles très dur pour ça. »

\- « Je travaille dur pour ça, Harry, mais c'est toi qui me pousse à te donner le meilleur, mais … je suis inquiet pour toi. » Ses grandes mains chaudes et chaleureuses enfermaient les plus petites pour l'apaiser. Ses pouces frottaient en des cercles apaisants la peau de son aimé. « Être PDG…ça voudrait dire que je serais plus occupé que jamais, que je ne pourrais venir chez toi autant qu'auparavant, et je sais que tu te sens seul, Harry. »

\- « Non, Tom. » Harry prit une de ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de retirer les siennes. « Ne le refuse pas, c'est toujours ce que tu as voulu, et je sais que tu m'aimes, ça ira.»

* * *

Il y avait eu quelque chose au sujet de son sourire ce jour-là. Il l'avait congédié, mais maintenant il aurait souhaité qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Peut-être alors … peut-être que les choses seraient différentes. Peut-être qu'il tiendrait encore son bien aimé dans ses bras à la place de la note de suicide dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais dû le voir venir. »

* * *

 **Fin**

~ L'histoire vous a-t-elle plu?

Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Un énorme merci à ceux qui ont suivi et laissé des jolis commentaires,

mis en favoris ou qui ont tout simplement lu cette histoire ~


End file.
